Norik
Malline:Monitl/Norik-Matoran|Matoran Malline:Monitl/Norik-Toa|Toa||true Malline:Monitl/Norik-Rahaga|Rahaga Norik oli alkujaan Ta-Matoran, joka muuttui Tulen Toaksi. Hänestä tuli Makuta Teridaxin Toa Hagahien johtaja, mutta hän muuttui tiiminsä kanssa Rahagaksi. Noin vuosi sitten hän kuitenkin palautui takaisin Toa Hagahiksi. Elämäkerta Toa Vuosituhansia sitten Norik muuttui Toaksi ja liittyi tuntemattomaan Toa-tiimiin. Kerran hänen tiiminsä työskenteli toisen tiimin kanssa Protocairnien ja niitä seuraavien Parakrekksien torjumiseksi. Tiimit huomasivat toimivansa hyvin yhdessä ja muodostivat yhden suuremman tiimin, jonka johtajaksi tuli Painovoiman Toa. Norik lähetettiin monille tehtäville Mielenvoimien Toan nimeltä Varian kanssa. Eräällä näistä tehtävistä heidät kutsuttiin Pohjoiselle mantereelle tutkimaan kolmen Toan katoamista. He kohtasivat koodinimien käyttöä suosivan Äänen Toan ja lähtivät tutkimaan kylää, jota Toat olivat suojelleet. Kylässä Pimeyden metsästäjät Vaanija ja Keräilijä hyökkäsivät ja sieppasivat Äänen Toan. Norik pelasti Varianin liekeistä, ja he menivät rantaan pelastamaan Toaa. Varian putosi veteen ja Norik sai osuman Keräilijän tykistä. Toivuttuaan Norik ja Varian lähtivät veneellään Pimeyden metsästäjien veneen perään. He saavuttivat heidät, ja Varian pysäytti Pimeyden metsästäjien veneen elementaalivoimillaan. Norik jäi veneeseen odottamaan Varianin hyökätessä, mutta lähti pian auttamaan toveriaan. Keräilijä kuitenkin laukaisi aseensa häneen, ja hän menetti tajunsa. Kolme Toaa vietiin Odinalle, missä Varianin piti valita pelastaisiko Norikin vai Äänen Toan. Hän valitsi Norikin, ja Äänen Toa paljastui Pimeyden metsästäjä Triglaxiksi. Norik palautettiin elävänä Pohjoiselle mantereelle, kun taas Varian jätettiin vangiksi jähmetysputkeen. Varian käytti vielä voimiaan ja antoi Norikille iloisia unia ja ajatuksia. Kun Makutain veljeskunta päätti, että Makuta Teridax tarvitsi Toa-henkivartijoita, Norik valittiin ja hänestä tehtiin tiimin johtaja. Hänet varustettiin metallisella haarniskalla hänen eliitti-Toan asemansa ilmaisemiseksi, ja hänen aiemmat tiimitoverinsa lahjoittivat hänelle hänen nykyisen Kanohi Pehkuinsa kunnioituksen merkiksi. Toa Hagah left|thumb|150px|Norik toiminnassa Norikin Toa-tiimi täytti tämän velvollisuuden hyvin, ja hoiteli ongelmat, joille Teridaxilla ei ollut aikaa, kuten Rahien hyökkäykset. Pian Norik sai tietää, että veljeskunta oli vienyt Valon naamion Artakhalta ja tajusi veljeskunnan kääntyneen pimeyteen. Näyttäen suurta rohkeutta, hän johti tiiminsä taisteluun veljeskunnan juuri kokoamaa armeijaa ja itse Teridaxia vastaan, voittaen hänet ja tehden hänestä suuresti heikentyneen. Sitten Norik antoi tiiminsä muuttua liian itsevarmaksi, mutta tämän tuloksena Roodaka nappasi ja mutatisoi neljä Toa Hagahia. Tajuten tämän, hän lähti tehtävälle pelastaakseen hedät Toa Iruinin kanssa, joka oli eronnut tiimistä Teridaxin päihittämisen jälkeen. He onnistuivat pelastamaan kumppaninsa, mutta myös heidät mutatisoitiin, muuttuen lyhyiksi, Rahkshi-kasvoisiksi olennoiksi. Rahaga left|thumb|100px|Norik pelastaa Vakaman, kun Vakaman kotelo putoaa alas Norik ja muut Hagahit matkustivat saarelta toiselle etsien Keetongua toivoen, että hänen voimansa auttaisivat pelastamaan Visorak-laumojen uhrit. Myöhemmin he päättivät etsintänsä Metru Nuille ja piiloutuivat Onu-Metrun Arkistoihin, jääden katsomaan sivusta Toa Metrujen luomista sekä heidän yrityksiään pelastaa Legendojen kaupunki. Kun Makuta ylikuormitti Metru Nuin energiageneraattorit ja tuhosi Arkistot, Rahagat lähtivät Arkistoista auttamaan Raheja, jotka nyt kulkivat ympäri kaupunkia taistellen Visorakien kanssa. Norik ja muut Rahagat pelastivat aiemmat Toa Metrut, jotka olivat muuttuneet Visorakien takia Toa Hordikoiksi. Sitten Norik kertoi heille Keetongusta, myyttisestä Rahista joka voisi ehkä muuttaa heidät takaisin Toa Metruiksi. Rahagat päättivät auttaa heitä korjaamaan Ilma-alukset, jotta he voisivat viedä Matoranit pois tuhoutuneesta kaupungista. Valitettavasti Vakama Hordika muuttui Hordikaksi, muinaiseksi alkukantaisemmaksi puoleksi olennoista, jonka monet luulevat sivilisaation edistyksen tuhonneen, ja nappasi kaikki muut Rahagat paitsi Norikin, jonka hän jätti kertomaan muille Toa Hordikoille petturuudestaan. Loput Toa Hordikat päättivät lähteä etsimään Keetongua, heidän ainoaa toivoaan muuttaa Vakama takaisin entiselleen. Norik opasti heidät Metru Nuin halki Ko-Metruun, mistä he löysivät Keetongun. Sitten hän tulkkasi Keetongun puheen. Keetongu päätti auttaa heitä, ja sitten he suuntasivat Coliseumille. Kun Toat taistelivat Visorakeja ja Keetongu Roodakaa ja Sidorakia vastaan, Norik meni salaa pelastamaan muut Rahagat. Sitten he liittyivät taisteluun Visorakeja vastaan, mutta vaikka hekin auttoivat, Visorakit olivat pian saartaneet heidät. Sitten Roodaka saapui ja huijasi Toa Hordikat ampumaan Elementaali Rhotukansa häneen. Juuri kun Vakama, joka oli tajunnut virheensä, kiitos Mataun, ampui Tulen Rhotuka-kiekkonsa Roodakaan, Norik tajusi miksi hän halusi heidän käyttävän elementaalivoimiaan. Hän kantoi mukanaan Protodermis-palaa, joka oli veistetty samasta Protodermishäkistä johon Toa Metrut olivat vanginneet Makutan. Kun Vakama ampui Rhotukansa, Toa-sinetti meni rikki ja Makuta vapautui. Norik huusi Vakamaa lopettamaan, mutta myöhästyi. Hän ampui Rhotukansa ja vapautti näin Makutan. Myöhemmin he veivät nukkuvat Matoranit Mata Nuille. Norik ja muut Rahagat jäivät Metru Nuille, yrittäen korjata ja uudelleenrakentaa sitä. Rahagat olivat siellä kun Matoranit palasivat, mutta lähtivät myöhemmin suorittamaan tehtävää. Taannoin he lähtivät Xialle auttamaan, joka oli tuhoutunut kahden taistelevan Rahin takia - vaikka Xia oli heidän arkkivihollisensa Roodakan kotisaari. Kun he saapuivat, heidän liitolaisensa Toa Nuvat olivat vanginneet Roodakan, Nuvat pakottivat hänet muuttamaan Rahagat takaisin Toa Hagaheiksi. [[Kuva:Norik.png|right|thumb|150px|Norik varjojen Verkossa.]] Teridaxin metsästys Kun he olivat muuttuneet takaisin Toa Hagaheiksi ja Tahtorak oli haavoittanut vihollistaan tarpeeksi, Norik käytti Rohtukaansa hidastaakseen Kanohi-lohikäärmettä tarpeeksi, jotta Kualus voisi iskeä sitä. Myöhemmin, kun Gaaki käytti Selvänäön naamiotaan, Norik suostutteli Gaakin istumaan ja puhui hänelle, sekä kertoi muulle ryhmälle hänen ennustuksensa - Pimeyden Metsästäjien laivat lähestyivät. Sitten, huolimatta Norikin varoituksesta olla kiirehtimättä, Iruini teleporttasi yhdelle aluksista käyttämällä Kanohi Kualsiaan. Norik itse, yhdessä muiden Toa Hagahien kanssa, teleportattiin pian alukselle missä Iruinikin oli Mata Nuin Ritarikunnan jäsenen ansiosta. Siellä Helryx kertoi heille salaa, että heidät oli värvätty Mata Nuin Ritarikunnan ja Makutan veljeskunnan väliseen sotaan. Norik vastusti heti, mutta muutti mielensä kuullessan heidän metsästävän Makuta Teridaxia Zaktan oppaanaan. Toa Hagahit teleportattiin Metru Nuille, missä he olivat tuhoamassa Coliseumin. Zaktan oli kertonut heille että Teridax piileskeli jossain Coliseumin alla olevista tunneleissa ja vain tuhoamalla Coliseumin hänen peräänsä päästäisiin. Kun he saapuivat Metru Nuille he kohtasivat Toa Mahrti joille Norik kertoi heidän tehtävästään. Pian tämän jälkeen ryhmät ottivat yhteen mutta kahakka loppui kun Kualus menetti kutsumansa Rahin hallinnan Hahlin hyökkäyksen takia. Tiimit yhdistivät voimansa ajaen Rahin Po-Metruun, Norik ja Jaller käyttivät tulen elementaalivoimiaan säikyttäen sen pois. Tämän jälkeen tiimit yhdistivät voimansa kannatellakseen Coliseumia jolloin he veistivät tunnelin jota pitkin pystyi menemään Teridaxin luokse. Jaller olisi ollut valmis auttamaan Hagaheja yhdessä muiden Mahrien kanssa mutta Norik kertoi hänelle että he olisivat ehkä ainut toivo pysäyttää Teridax jos Makuta pakenisi Hagaheilta. Kun he menivät tunneliin Pouks ja Norik sulkivat tien perässään etteivät voisi paeta. Matkattuaan eteenpäin tiimi huomasi seinässä kirjoitusta jota kukaan ei osannut tulkita. Kun Toat jatkoivat matkaansa ja keskustelivat tehtävästään Pouks huomautti ettei tehtävä ollut lainkaan vaarallinen. Juuri silloin magneettinen voima dai Hagahit kiinni seinään kun sula protodermis alkoi valumaan heitä päin tappamaan heitä. Odottamatta liskomainen Makuta Miserix tuhosi osan tunnelia. Käyttäen teleportaatiovoimiaan Makuta toi Toa Hagahit ja Zaktanin toiseen kammioon, muuttuen samalla muotoon jota hän oli käyttänyt aiemminkin. Toat selittivät hänelle historiansa, jättäen pois Mata Nuin Ritarikunnan tekemiset. Miserix esitteli itsensä ja käveli edessä tunnelissa. Hagahit seurasivat ja päätyivät huoneeseen jossa oli koneita ja kaksi ruumista. He tutkivat ruumiita ja Miserix otti pirstaleita yhden ruumiin haarniskasta jolloin hän huomasi ettei se ollutkaan tehty protodermiksestä. Kuitenkin heidän eteensä avautui kaksi portaalia joista hyppäsi ulos neljä olento, Toa Helryx, Keetongu, Brutaka ja Axonn. Lyhyen keskustelun jälkeen Teridax lopetti keskustelun ampuen energiaiskun Brutakan Olmakiin hajottaen sen osiin. Sitten Makuta tappoi Zaktanin äänihuminalla joka sai Skakdin ja vesitankin räjähtämään. Kun Miserix oli puhunut Teridaxin kanssa, hän hyökkäsi koneiden kimppuun mutta joutui Teridaxin tekemään illuusioon. Norik sanoi että he voisivat taistella Teridaxia. Makuta vastasi Toille muokkaamalla heidän mieliään. Toa Hagahit jättivät huoneen ja pääsivät Metru Nuin pinnalle uskoen että he voittivat Teridaxin ja näkien joka paikassa rauhaa ja iloisuutta. Teridaxin valtakausi Teridaxin paljastettua hallitsevansa universumia Toa Hagahit alkoivat partioida Metru Nuilla, yhä illuusiossa. Myöhemmin Tren Krom vapautti heidät illuusiosta henkisillä voimillaan. Luonne Norik uskoi, että on parempi johtaa tekemällä kuin puhumalla. Hän oli myös yksi Rahagoista jotka todella uskoivat Keetongun myyttiin. Voimat Tulen Toana Norik voi imeä, hallita ja luoda kuumuuutta ja liekkejä. Kun hänet muutettiin Rahagaksi nämä voimat katosivat mutta hän on juuri saanut voimansa takaisin kuten muutkin Hagahit, koska Toa Nuvat pakottivat Roodakan muuttamaan heidät takaisin Toiksi. Varusteet Norik kantaa laavakeihästä ja kilpeä/Rhotukaa, jolla on kyky hidastaa vastustajaa. Rahagana Norik kantoi sauvaa ja ansa-Rhotukaa, joka sotki kohteen jalat. Hän pystyi myös käyttämään sauvaansa hämmentämään kohdetta kunnes pystyisi iskemään. Norik käyttää Kanohi Pehkuita, kutistumisen suurta naamiota. Lainauksia Triviaa *''Varjojen verkossa'' Norikin sauva pystyi ampumaan jonkinlaisia energiaaltoja joiden avulla hän pystyi vapauttamaan muut Rahagat. On vahvistettu että tämä kyky ei liity tarinaan. Settitietoa Norik julkaistiin aluksi varhain vuonna 2005 Rahagana. Hänen mukanaan tuli punainen Rhotuka-kiekko. Toa Hagah Norik -setti julkaistiin kesällä 2005. Toa Norik oli pakattu punaisen Rohtuka-kiekon kanssa kuten Rahaganakin, mutta mukana tuli myös hopeinen Rhotuka. Esiintymiset Kirjat *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' (kommentoijana) *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' Novellit ja jatkotarinat *''The Dweller Report'' *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''Dwellers In Darkness'' *''Destiny War'' *''No One Gets Left Behind'' Sarjakuvat *''Monsters in the Dark'' *''Vengeance of the Visorak'' *''Shadow Play'' *''Hanging by a Thread'' *''Fractures'' *''Birth of the Rahaga'' Muut kaanoniset *''BIONICLE 3: Varjojen Verkko'' *''Metru Nui Explorer'' *''Toa Hordika and the Mask of Light'' Epäkaanoniset *''Toa Hagah -mainosanimaatio'' Ulkoisia linkkejä *Toa Norikin rakennusohjeet *Rahaga Norikin rakennusohjeet de:Norik en:Norik es:Norik pl:Norik Luokka:Tulen Toa Luokka:Toa Hagah Luokka:Rahaga